


Open Dusk to Dawn

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Teens being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Jim and Claire get to be teenagers for once.





	Open Dusk to Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i wrote this in summer school instead of paying attention to a video abt cells! fun!! anyways i kind took inspiration from my many many trips to target n i know target n walmart aren't the same but fuck that logic
> 
> also i don't specify in the story but they're in kansas. i looked at google maps and the logic works. they're in kansas. shut up i don't know anything abt kansas but i got that Kansas Vibe writing this. @ anyone from kansas feel free to insult me in the comments for my lack of kansas knowledge
> 
> anyway have fun reading 1200 words of fluff and teenage things

The sun was setting.

Claire sat in the fleeting sunlight, appreciating the warmth before they continued their voyage. The nights were colder here, and she knew they would be heading out soon. As soon as all the sunlight was gone, it was time to leave. 

It had only been a few weeks, but she had fallen into a routine. They walked all night, then after finding safe haven from the sun Claire would go into a local town. She would get supplies, talk a bit with the locals, and head back to sleep before nightfall. 

She looked up at the sky. It was awash with pink and orange as the sun descended. She could make out mountains in the distance. The light hurt her eyes, but she didn’t mind. Night would come soon, but for now, the sky was beautiful.

She had lost track of the time, but she soon heard someone approach behind her. The sky had gone dark, only the faintest amount of light. 

She turned her head to see Jim walking towards her. 

“Are we going?” she asked. 

“Nah. Blinky made a last-minute decision to let us stay here another day. It’s been a while since we’ve had a break,” Jim said. He smiled and sat beside her. “I was thinking we could go into town.”

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” She grinned. 

They headed out when the sky was truly dark. The town wasn’t too far of a walk. Jim had turned up his hood - he had gotten a change of more comfortable clothes not too far into their walk. The dark blue hoodie and jeans helped him blend in on nights like this, when they just wanted to live like teenagers. 

It was a smaller town, but they had a Walmart that was open 24 hours. They decided that would be the most entertaining thing there, and went inside. 

The employees paid no mind to his appearance, if they noticed. Claire grabbed a cart. 

“Why are you getting a cart?” Jim asked. 

Claire winked. “You’ll see.” 

They got a little deeper into the store when Claire grinned and climbed into the car. Jim looked at her in confusion, but he couldn’t help smiling. “What are you doing?”

Claire leaned over the side of the cart. “When I went to Walmart with Darci and Mary sometimes, one of us would climb into the cart. It’s fun.”

Jim laughed. “Okay. But you’re giving me a ride later,” he joked. 

Claire nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They browsed the store, making jokes about weird products they saw. The store was practically empty, except for an old woman they passed in the refrigerator aisle comparing different brands of spreadable butter.

“Go with Land O’Lakes,” Jim said as they passed her. 

The old woman glanced over at Jim and laughed. “Whatever you say, tall stranger.”

They had ended up in the books and magazines aisles. Jim had grabbed a magazine of recipes (he couldn’t eat them, but damnit, he missed cooking) while Claire had grabbed the first cheesy romance novel she saw. 

“I hate the dude in this,” Claire said, glaring at the book. 

“What’d he do this time?” Jim asked, skimming the directions for a pasta recipe. 

“He keeps asking her to marry him even though she keeps saying she doesn’t want to marry him.”

“Yikes.” Jim was about to turn the page when he heard footsteps. Claire looked up slightly, going alternating between watching the end of the aisle and reading.

Two teens passed the aisle. It was two girls - one short and blond, the other tall and pink-haired. They both wore extremely bright green hoodies, and grinned when they saw Jim and Claire. 

“You two aren’t from around here, are you?” the tall one asked. 

“We’re just visiting,” Jim said.

“Yeah, from… California,” Claire added, leaning over the edge of the cart. The book dangled from her hand, and she looked for something in her pockets to mark the page. 

“California?” The tall girl grinned. “I’m Betty, but you can call me Bet. And that’s Kit.”

Kit waved, not saying a word. 

“I’m Claire, and this is Jim,” Claire said, finding an old receipt to shove between the pages.

“Nice to meet ya.”

“So, you guys know something fun to do around here?” Claire asked.

“If we did, do you think we’d be in Walmart?” Kit asked. 

“This is the pinnacle of entertainment in this shit town,” Bet added, laughing. 

Jim leaned against the cart, jumping as it almost slipped underneath him. “So… what do you do here to have fun?”

Bet shrugged. “Nothing much. I have an idea of what we can do, though.”

Ten minutes later, the four of them were at the end of the walkway between the aisles. Kit was sitting in the cart, with Bet at the helm. She turned to Jim and grinned. “You ready?”

Jim smiled back, sharp teeth glinting in the fluorescent lights. “Oh yeah.”

Kit leaned over the edge of the cart. “On the count of three. One.” 

Claire gripped the edges of the cart. 

“Two.” 

Jim lifted himself off the ground slightly, ready to dart.

“THREE!”

The two of them bolted off. Jim had only gotten faster since becoming a half-troll, and the other teens were left in the dust. Claire yelled as they made their way down the aisle. “FUCK YEAH!”

Jim laughed as they skidded towards the end. The cart jerked violently as they stopped. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Jim asked as Claire slid into the front of the cart.

“I’m fine,” Claire said, grinning. 

Bet and Kit joined them soon after. Bet panted as Kit fake-pouted. “How- how do you go so fast?” Bet asked, still trying to catch her breath. 

Jim shrugged. “Longer legs?”

Kit laughed. “You Cali kids are fun.”

“We’ve heard that, yeah,” Claire said, leaning over the edge.

“How long are you in town?” 

“We’re leaving in the morning, unfortunately,” Jim replied. 

“Aw. Well, we should exchange numbers. Maybe we can hang out if you pass through again,” Bet said. 

Claire smiled and nodded. “Yeah. That sounds cool.”

They exchanged numbers. Jim checked his phone. 

“It’s almost sunrise,” Jim whispered to Claire.”

“We gotta head back,” Claire said to the girls. 

“Cool. Text you guys later,” Bet said. She and Kit started to head off, with Kit still chilling in the cart. 

Jim and Claire headed out - but not before buying a few magazines and some extra sugary snacks. 

They managed to make it back to the cave they were hiding in before the sun rose. Blinky was about to reprimand them for being out for almost the entire night, but he hadn’t seen them so relaxed in months. 

The two of them sat as far as they could while staying out of the light, watching the limited view of the sunrise. It was easier to watch the sunrise here than the sunset, but it was still a bad view. 

Claire looked up at Jim, smiling somberly at the light spreading across the sky. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his arm. 

She’d always preferred sunsets, anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> man i don't think i've ever written a jlaire fic that i posted. weird. this is the first. also don't @ me for no one caring abt jim being a troll if i saw a troll at walmart at like. 3 AM i would accept that reality as a new part of my life. 
> 
> if u liked, leave a kudo n maybe a comment if u want? idk. do what u wanna do i just hoped u enjoy the fic :)


End file.
